Ice Bears
The '''Ice Bears '''are creatures that live in Snowy Mountain and serve as the protectors of the kingdom. They are under the control of King Blizzard and Queen Alison. Background The Ice Bears are shown to be made out of ice, hence their name. They are made out of special kind of ice that never melts, impervious to heat and instantly freeze itself whenever a piece is burnt or broken off, allowing to survive year-round but can easily corrupted by any form of evil magic, making them an easy target. In the kingdom of Snowy Mountain, they live as solitary creatures and are loyal to the royal family and those close to them. The color of their eye depicts their mood, for blue depicts that they're calm or happy and red depicts that they're angry or under the influence of evil magic. Powers and abilities The Ice Bears are capable of performing ice magic. Whenever they have to hide from intruders, they morph into different forms of lifeless ice. Their ice magic isn't as strong as Blizzard or Hugo whose magic is stronger than the ice bears. Appearances The Black Lion After Wolfgang destroys Theron's Castle, Hugo and the others retreat to Snowy Mounrain to meet up with Plumette's sister, Alison and her husband, Blizzard who is the king of Snowy Mountain. As they entered Snowy Mountain, they saw the Ice Bears' village and Hugo happily greet the bears who are shown to have a humble nature as they kindly waved back at him. At the Blizzard's Castle, a few Ice Bears are seen guarding the castle, inside and out. While the gang make themselves at home in the castle, Wolfgang places a spell on the Ice Bears, turning from peaceful creature into feral beasts. While Blizzard is talking to a few Snowy residents, the Ice Bears that are walking with him, attack him. The ones inside the castle attacks the Snowy queen and her family. Wolfgang orders the Ice Bears to kill the Nature Spirit, Hugo and in order to lure him to the Ice Bears, they attack Plumette whom Hugo has feelings for. However, Hugo is able to mimic other spirits' powers, he attacks the Ice Bears and saves Plumette. Furious at the Ice Bears' failure, he destroys the castle, not before Hugo and the gang escape over to Rainy Jungle. In the epilogue of the film, the Ice Bears have returned to their normal mental state and repaired the Ice Castle as an apology to Blizzard and his family for their destructive actions. The Black Lion 2 Taking a year after the events of ''the Black Lion, ''a troop of Ice Bears serves Hugo whenever he visits the kingdom which is a way for them saying sorry for nearly killing him and Plumette. They happily joined the School Gang on a stroll through the kingdom before they had to leave. Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Servants Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Monsters Category:TV Animation characters